Letters from a soldier
by Freelancestoryteller
Summary: Kurt has gone to war. He writes letters to his long term partner and 8 year old daughter, but is he being truthful about his time there? Brittana will also come to help Blaine out. Letter!fic
1. Chapter 1

**Not really many warnings, just a bit of sadness. Kurt has been forced to go fight in the war, leaving his long term partner Blaine to look after their eight year-old daughter Isla. He writes letters to them both as often as he can. Each chapter is 2 letters, one for Isla and one for Blaine.**

Dear Isla

How are you dear? I hope you are being good for daddy! (Remember what I told you about Santa Clause watching?) My holiday is going nicely, although I have to wear a terrible uniform, and yes that means worse than your school one! I might spice it up as soon as I find a sewing kit. Have you put a photo in the frame I got you before I left? I want you to put that picture of me you and daddy in the park inside of it okay? Just so you remember me, because I don't know how long my holiday will last dear, I hope it's not too long, because your daddy is rubbish at taking care of you, feel free to re-do your hair after he tries to braid it, a ponytail will do; it won't be for long, I've arranged for Auntie Tana and Auntie Brit to come and stay with you and daddy for a while, I hope you are good for them too, because Auntie Tana can get very strict, but if you are nice to her, she will be lovely. Oh and be sure to show Auntie Brit your new kitten, I'm sure she will love him!

I know it's hard, but keep smiling and I will be back soon. I miss you sooo much!

Write soon

Love Dada K x

_My dearest Blaine_

_Courage. That's what I told you the day I left and I hope you still hold that in your heart. I know I will be away for a while, but we both understand that it can't be helped. I know you will do your best with looking after our beautiful daughter, but please don't try too hard. I have arranged for Santana and Brittany to stay a while to help and for Isla to have some female company, I hope that is okay. I don't know what to say other than everything is perfectly fine here, nobody has been injured, nothing to traumatizing (other than the outfits), so don't even give me a second thought, just keep looking after our daughter and yourself as best you can and try not to let the cat starve, Brittany will kill you when she arrives! I wish I could be there with you, to hold your hand and give you spontaneous cuddles, but we both need to have courage, and know that my soul is with you now and always. _

_Write as soon as possible_

_Kurt xoxo_

_p.s. Courage _

**I was thinking in the next time it should include a letter to Brittana explaining what is ACTUALLY going on, so he doesn't scare Blaine or his daughter, is that something you would like or prefer to guess? Let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second lot of letters sent from Kurt to his daughter, Blaine and now Santana and Brittany.**

Dear Isla,

I hope you are well and are getting on well at school, I bet you have loads of friends! You were always a bright little thing! How is the cat dear, daddy hasn't starved him yet I hope? I hope you are taking good care of daddy, I know he seems strong, but all men are mushy inside, so give him a big hug from the both of us sweet heart. My holiday is going well, but there is no water park! We do have a lot of outdoor games though, and we all sleep in cabins and sing lots of songs! I don't think you would like it though, people here don't know many show tunes. Remember to give daddy that hug!

Write soon.

Dada K x

_Dear Blaine,_

_I hope you are coping well and are keeping everything together, I don't want to come home to find the house burnt down! How are Santana and Brittany working out? I thought they may help but if it all gets too much they'll understand if you tell them to leave. Everything here is still not too bad, I hope to be out of here as soon as possible and back home with you and Isla where I belong. The food here is atrocious! I don't think the camp officers have ever heard of salad, or vegetables, it's a wonder most soldiers haven't died from food poisoning alone...Sorry I shouldn't joke, but I need some sort of laugh, the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of coming home to you both. Don't worry though; it's just me being melodramatic. There is a man in my cabin, he's called Syd, he has learning difficulties, but is as big as a tank and super strong so he was recruited, anyway, he has the mental age of a young child and every night he reads our cabin a bed time story, last night I asked him if he would read little red riding hood, because I know how you read that to Isla every Sunday before she has to go to school. It was really sweet and I hope you can meet him some day, I want to adopt him, he's so innocent it's refreshing!_

_I know you are going through a lot, but I've asked Isla to give you a hug from us both to see if it can make you feel any better, well it must do because Isla's hugs are magical apparently! I'm not going to give you a list of things you need to remember to do, other than keep safe and as happy as you can possibly be, because I know you don't believe it Blaine, but you are capable of so much, you don't need me to be with you every step of the way._

_I love you to the end of the universe and back_

_Kurt xoxox_

_**Dear Santana and Brittany,**_

_**I hope you are keeping well and Blaine and Isla aren't too much to handle, I can't thank you enough for helping out. Britt, don't let Lord Tubbington Jr eat our cat, I hope he doesn't have a stomach like his father! Why don't you go check Britt and let Santana read the rest of this letter?**_

_**...**_

_**Santana, only read this if you want to, because I need to offload my feeling onto someone without hurting them too much, so here goes. I hate it here, you can't even begin to comprehend how bad it is. There are perks at times like yesterday (read Blaine's letter whilst he's in the shower) but all in all I can't cope. Yesterday three men from my cabin were killed in a shooting, three innocent men, with wives and children. How can people do this? I actually fear for my own life, although It's almost certain I will be fine, as I am always put at the back as I am one of the smallest here. I want to leave so bad, but you know I can't, or I'd be out in a shot. I'm just so thankful that they didn't take Blaine away to fight either, turns out that being short does have it's advantages. I don't know what to keep telling Blaine, Isla thinks I am on holiday and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind, but Blaine, I can't lie, but I can make things sound better than they actually are. Whatever you do, do NOT show Blaine this letter, I'd rather he believed I was as happy as I could be, just tell him the cat ate your letter, burn this, just don't let him know how I find this. I keep saying that I will be coming home soon, but the way things are going, that doesn't seem likely.**_

_**You take care of as much as possible for me Santana, you are the least vulnerable and I believe in you. Write soon and hopefully things will pick up.**_

_**Hopefully**_

_**Kurt x**_

**Like, no like? Please review with whether you want a happy or a sad ending. I have an idea for a sad one but not a happy one, ideas/ criticism welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New set of letters! Thanks for the reviews and I think I will do one happy and one sad ending, so everyone is happy! I just need to think of a happy ending now... **

Dear Isla,

Don't think I haven't remembered your birthday! What kind of daddy would I be then? Your present is on its way, but parcels sometimes take longer to arrive than letters. I can't believe you are the big nine! Now you are a big girl, I think you need to start taking care of yourself a little more, yes that means I give you permission to dress yourself and do your hair, you will be fine, you're my daughter after all!

Happy Birthday my beautiful girl and I hope you have a wonderful day. I'm sorry I can't be with you but flights are hard to get at this time of year, but I'm in your heart I hope! I love you so much and I can't believe how much you have grown up, I probably won't recognise you when I come home! Save me some cake!

Love Dada K x

_Dear Blaine,_

_Can you believe it? Our baby girl is nine! It seems like only yesterday we brought her home from the hospital, with you not wanting to hold the baby carrier in case you dropped her. I recall you not wanting to hold her in case you broke her, but you have always been a drama queen, once you first took her into your arms, I saw something in your eyes, the look I thought that was only reserved for me, the look of pure endearment. I wish I could see you, I miss that smile you give me when we wake up in each others arms, and that look of panic when you lose your keys, but they are actually in your pocket. I don't want to sound pitiful, but I need you to know how much I wish I was with you, I love you so much. _

_Everyone in my cabin had a girly sleepover last night. Well not really, but we stayed up all night and learned about one another, our families and friends. I'm not going to lie, I was scared to admit I was married to a man, but I think they already knew (it's not like I'm like you, bloody Alpha gay :P ) but they just smiled and all went 'Awwwwww' when I showed them the picture of us I keep next to my bed. Syd asked if he could see the photographs from our wedding, then they were all interested. I promised they could all come round for a meal and drinks one night to meet you in person and then look if they wanted. I'm glad we got to know one another more because I know we are all in this together, although part of me can't help but feel that if, God forbid, anything happens to them, it will hurt so much more. We exchanged details and details of our families for if the worst comes to the worst. I don't want to think about it, but I suppose it's something that must be done._

_Sorry to bring you down, but stay strong and allow our princess to have a wonderful day, you both deserve to eat as much chocolate cake as you can stomach!_

_Love you always_

_Kurt oxox_

_**Dear Santana,**_

_** Not much has happened the last week, just a lot of emotional stuff, read Blaine's letter if you want. Make sure they are being brave and that Isla's birthday is as girly as possible. Sorry nothing interesting as of yet, but no news is good news right? Well I can only hope.**_

_**Take care**_

_**Kurt**_

**Sorry, I have exams so this was a little rushed plus I had no ideas as to what could have happened, any ideas? Also let me know what you think of having 2 endings please, thanks for reading.**


End file.
